


Taking Care Of Judy

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Play, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Masochism, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: Nick Wilde seems responsible enough to take care of Judy during Bonnie and Stu's evenings out...An entire fanfiction inspired by one drawing! The artist asked me to remove the link to it. Can't imagine why.





	Taking Care Of Judy

Judy Hopps was excited. “You mean I get to spend the night with Nick again?” She grinned, barely able to stand still.

“Yeah, speaking of which, where is he?” Stu Hopps rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to check his wristwatch.

“How do I look?” Asked Bonnie Hopps. Judy and Stu turned to look at Bonnie. Judy had to to look up, as she always did when talking to adults. She was only 7-years-old, after all. Then the doorbell rang before Stu could answer his wife's question.

“He's here! He's here! He's here!” Judy sang repeatedly in a high-pitched shrilly voice.

“Alright, alright,” Stu rolled his eyes as he unlocked the front door to his home, and opened it to the teenage fox waiting outside, “hi, Nick. Thanks for bunnysitting Judy again.”

“It's no trouble at all, Mr. Hopps,” Nick leaned his head and shoulders to the left, past Stu, and made eye contact with Judy. He smiled at her, “hey, Carrots!” Judy bounded up to Nick and buried her muzzle into his jacket, innocently (and dangerously) close to his crotch, and wrapped her small arms around him.

“Hi,” Judy giggled, looking up at Nick and grinning.

Nick chuckled, patted Judy on her head and said, “hi.”

“She's really taken a liking to you,” said Bonnie encouragingly.

“Heh, she sure has,” said Nick. Judy and her parents could all see the blush forming under his fur.

“Well, we'd better get going. The movie starts at 6:30,” said Stu, eager give himself and his wife some time away from their hyperactive 9-year-old daughter, “Judy's already had dinner. Remember, she goes to bed at 8:00. There's some snacks in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Thanks, anything else I should know?” Asked Nick politely.

Bonnie and Stu looked thoughtful for a moment, then Bonnie said, “no, I think that's everything,” she then looked down towards Judy, “you be a good girl for Nick, okay?”

Judy simply nodded once and said, “mm-hmm.” Nick chuckled and shuffled inside the house. Judy's parents waved goodbye, and left in quite a hurry. They thought nothing of their daughter suddenly taking a shine to Nick Wilde, the cool teenage fox from down the road. He seemed responsible enough to be taking care of Judy during their evenings out. Judy was incredibly shy about meeting Nick for the first time when he bunnysat her a couple of weeks prior, but tonight, she was buzzing with energy at the prospect of meeting him again.

Nick unbuttoned his plaid jacket, which was just as baggy as the jeans he wore, and threw it on the nearby dining room table as Judy followed him. He then sat down on the couch and said with a sly smile, “wanna come sit on my lap?” Judy smiled, as though sitting on Nick's lap was a privilege reserved for only the most special of bunnies, and so hopped onto his lap. “So Judy,” Nick asked slowly, “did you play with yourself every day, just like I told you to?”

For the first time in that evening, Judy stopped moving. She sat still for a couple of seconds, then shakily nodded, “mm-hmm,” her butt shifted uncomfortably on Nick's knee.

“Good girl,” Nick smiled endearingly, ruffling her ears with his paw, “did it feel good?”.

Judy giggled and looked away bashfully, “y-yeah.”

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about,” Nick nudged her playfully, “in fact, you're a really lucky bunny.”

Judy looked back at Nick, keeping her butt still again, “I am?” She blinked twice after her question.

“Sure! Most girls don't discover how to play with themselves until they're a little older. Are you happy I showed you how?”

“You bet!” Judy giggled and nuzzled Nick.

“What else did I teach you?” Nick's voice grew deeper, more sinister.

“H-h-how to get attention from grown-ups,” Judy stammered through nervous giggles.

“Oh, and how do you get attention from grown-ups?” Nick cooed.

Judy stood up, balancing on Nick's lap, and lifted her pink and white dress, “show them your panties!” Judy's panties were in full view of Nick for a few seconds before she let go of her dress. Judy paused for a moment, “will my mommy and daddy start paying attention to me if I show them my panties?”

“No,” Nick said strongly, “they'll think you're a bad bunny and send you away.”

Judy gasped, “o-oh?” Was the only word she could muster.

Nick simply smiled and ruffled her ears again, “only bad bunnies like playing with themselves; you're lucky to have a bunnysitter who likes bad bunnies.”

“Yaay!” Judy hugged Nick, “a-am I bad because I l-l-like thinking about your, um, c-c-cock?”

“Maybe,” Nick said slowly, after a moment of pretending to consider what curious little Judy was asking him, then let out an, “eep,” as Judy's little paw began making circles on his crotch. Both of her big magenta eyes were looking up at him while her paw stroked on the growing rigid protrusion at the front of his jeans.

“Can I see it again?” Judy whispered, plopping herself back down on Nick's crotch, hind legs straddling his lap. She leaned on him, pulling her posterior back and fourth on the erection, riding it and giggling, “I'm such a horny bunny!” Nick moaned all the while. He held his tongue out while panting and looking up and bliss.

“Only if you take your dress off,” he breathed.

“Hmm,” Judy paused, “okay!” She reached down, and lifted her dress up over her tiny body of grey and white fur. Nick helped her by pulling off her dress the rest of the way. Judy grinned, her two big eyes looking bright, ears pointing upwards with excitement. “C-can I play with your cock now?” Her bare flat chest was pressed on Nick's shirt.

“Hmm,” Nick began.

“Nick!” Judy exclaimed playfully and pouted.

Nick kissed Judy's forehead, “of course you can play with my cock!” Judy plopped herself down on the couch beside Nick, watching as Nick stood up and began a tantalizingly slow striptease for her. His red hard foxy penis bounced upwards once free from the confines of his boxers and baggy jeans, and Judy's jaw dropped at the mere sight of it. “Heh, heh,” Nick chuckled slowly, seeing the reflection of his cock in the bunny's big eyes. He also removed his shirt while sitting back down. Judy shifted closer to him while reaching out her paw, running it up and down the length of Nick's cock. It was warm and throbbed slightly at her touch.

She continued rubbing the cock for a few seconds. Nick wore a predatory grin all the while; a grin that Judy's young mind was too naive to recognize as malicious. He was average size for a fox his age, but his penis looked massive in comparison to the size of Judy's paw. She had her other paw in the front of her panties, stroking herself down there. Precum soon formed at the tip of Nick's penis, and Judy eagerly took some in her paw, then licked it. She said sweetly, “I can tell you're super turned on now!”

“Y-yeah,” Nick moaned, “and wanna know how I can tell you're super turned on, too?”

“How?” Judy seemed genuinely amazed that Nick could tell.

“Because you're already masturbating, silly!” Nick chuckled and booped her on the nose. Judy suddenly blushed, looking down and keeping her paw still over her labia. However, she didn't cease her jerking of Nick's cock. “Who's a naughty little bunny?” Nick smiled at Judy.

“Me,” Judy squeaked.

“What's that?” Nick asked more firmly.

“Meee!” Judy squirmed where she sat. Nick gently placed his paw on Judy's within her now-drenched panties, pushing and pulling, making Judy's paw rub her pussy. She was stimulated with barely any penetration, until Nick slid his paw over Judy's to touch her labia and continue an advance within. Judy squealed and squeezed the penis while moaning, “Nick! Ahh! Yes! Hurt me more!”

“Say please, ungrateful little bitch,” Nick grunted.

“Please hurt me more,” Judy looked up to Nick, with desire in her eyes and ears flopped to the sides of her head.

“You're sick, Carrots. You'd better hope your mommy and daddy don't find out,” Nick said gently. His paw moved to the hem of Judy's panties, taking them down and throwing them on the floor beside his own clothes. Judy spread her hind legs for Nick. Her little tight pussy was moist from all this excitement; so many new emotions. She screamed as Nick pushed two digital pads of his paw inside her, stroking up and down, making contact with her clitoris with each upward movement. Judy panted with her eyes closed. Shaking, she leaned down and licked the length of Nick's throbbing erection with her paw cradling his balls. “A-aah,” moaned Nick. Judy skillfully curled her tongue in circles around the tip of his penis, before taking it in her mouth. He placed one paw at the back of Judy's head, taking hold of her ears. Judy slowly slid her lips downwards on the cock towards the knot. She continued twirling her tongue, and withdrew her mouth with a wet pop.

“I love your cock,” she said amorously before going down again, causing Nick to moan. He began rubbing Judy's pussy again. Sue soon tasted precum in her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, briefly pausing to rub it off and inspect the glimmering substance in the pad of her paw. “It's sticky,” she giggled, then opened wide and continued to suck Nick off with her eyes watering and throat gagging.

Nick tensed up in arousal at the sight of tears matting the fur on her cheeks. He felt like he would cum any second, but wanted to savour this moment for as long as possible. He gasped, “Judy! Keep sucking it,” Repeatedly and slowed the movements of his paw on Judy's vagina.

“S-suck it?” Judy looked at Nick curiously, then diverted her gaze to his erect cock, “suck... your cock? Does it feel good?” Indeed, she had been taking Nick's cock in her mouth and licking it, but without any actual suction. 

“Yeah,” Nick breathed.

“Well, okay!” Said Judy merrily. She hopped her naked furry body onto the floor and knelt down. Nick took hold of her head, pulling her towards his cock. Judy's nose twitched as she took in its smell; a smell that can only be described as foxy and served to further moisten her vagina. (A smell that's difficult to describe, but anyone who has had a close encounter with a fox's penis would know it rather well.) Judy pushed the cock to one side with her left cheek, licking it completely from base to tip before opening her mouth wide and taking it in. “Dosh ir eer oor?” Judy asked, her voice now mostly unintelligible now that she had a mouth full of cock. The sucking commenced. She playfully twirled her tongue around the sensitive tip and bobbed her head forwards and backwards to the sound of Nick moaning all the while. She eventually tried moving her head forward to take it deeper, but found herself gagging and spluttering.

Smirking, Nick gripped Judy's ears and pulled her head further down. “Don't think about biting,” he hissed, “or I'll make you regret it.” Fresh tears streamed down Judy's face while she gagged and choked. Nick grunted and moaned, using the little bunny's mouth to please himself. Judy also moaned from the masochistic thrill. Her young mind had been conditioned by repeated sexual abuse to enjoy deep-throating. She let herself submit to Nick's forcefulness, sliding her lips back and fourth on her bunnysitter's throbbing erection. Judy's tongue touched the underside of Nick's penis as she sucked and sucked, tasting the sweat, skin and precum.

Suddenly Nick pushed her face all the way past the knot on his canid cock, and filled the back of Judy's throat with cum. She spluttered again, Nick finally letting her go. Judy's head immediately shot backwards off his cock, her lower lip still joined to it by a strand of semen. Warm bubbles of fox cum began to form on the sides of her mouth while she continued coughing. Nick was still cumming, so Judy held her head back with her ears dropped and eyes shut. Line after line of cum splattered across her face, mixing with the tears. She then inched her neck forwards to place her lips back on the cock, sucking out any last amounts of cum. Nick moaned again. This after climax, his it was even more sensitive. Judy simply giggled, knowing that she was making Nick feel good, and licked slowly all the way from his balls to the tip.

“Yay! I made you cum!” Judy squeaked, wrapping her little arms around Nick's lower body and pulled herself close. She nuzzled Nick's belly, his cock pressed against her flat furry chest.

Nick chuckled and breathed, “y-yeah you did. Fuck, I love you, you naughty little bunny.”

Judy blushed, “I love you too! I wanna be your naughty little bunny for ever and ever!”

“And you can,” Nick affectionately tousled Judy's ears.

“Do you know how I know that I'm a naughty little bunny?” Judy looked up and giggled after asking the aforementioned question.

“Uh,” Nick took a moment of consideration, “how?”

“Because this bunny wants sex!” Judy smiled and stood up. She lay down on the couch beside Nick and slowly spread her hind legs for him. A blush flared up again on the little bunny's face, so she tried to cover it with a paw, but failed. Her wet pussy was now fully within Nick's predatory gaze. He licked his lips while grinning at Judy, causing her blush to darken. “Please,” Judy said while lying in her compromising position.

A second later, Nick positioned himself on top of Judy. Although he had cum rather recently, he still yearned to fuck Judy. “You're tight enough to make me cum again, aren't you?” Nick cooed.

“Let's find out,” said Judy, her voice becoming amorous and less childlike. Indeed, Judy hoped Nick would cum again from her tight pussy.

“You're breaking character,” Nick chuckled and playfully poked Judy's chest.

“It's hard not to!” Judy burst out laughing.

Nick nodded and smiled. He held his upper body with his two front paws, then thrust his crotch downward into Judy. She screamed and held onto him. Nick held his tail upwards and moaned, grinding his cock in and out of Judy's little vagina. His movements were quick, causing the couch springs to creak beneath them. Judy's body was pushed forwards with each time the cock entered her, their bodies making slapping noises with each thrust forward from Nick.

The big red fox cock penetrated deep inside Judy, and her breathing quickened. Judy shut her eyes, and felt the sudden sting of Nick slapping her cheek. He whispered, “if only your mommy and daddy could see how much of a whore their daughter became.”

“Y-you won't tell them, r-r-right?” Judy whimpered with her eyes wide open.

“Of course not,” Nick smiled and looked down at Judy as his cock thrust in and out of her. He loved the look fear and confusion in her eyes. It only served to turn him on even further. Without warning, his paws grasped around Judy's neck. This caused Judy to squirm beneath him, but his firm grip and hard knotted cock held her down firmly.

“Nick!” She gasped. Nick said nothing, however. He simply smiled and pressed down further. Judy didn't know how much longer she would last before passing out. Even as a naive little girl, she knew the unpleasant effects of prolonged strangulation. She held on to her consciousness for as long as possible, then gasped with a final breath, “embassy!”

Not a second later, Nick withdrew his cock from her, and rolled over onto his back. His penis would remained erect, and would for quite some time while his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath. He was no longer the abusive amorous teenager that himself and Judy were imagining him as. He was now the golden-hearted, charming and witty (adult) fox whom Judy was proud to call her partner. She was no longer an emotionally-damaged and sexually abused 9-year-old, but now a well-adjusted woman with a mind as dirty as Nick's. The couch she was being fucked on was, in actuality, the bed in her apartment. Meanwhile her parents were far away in her hometown, nowhere near Zootopia. The ageplay session was now over.

“You said the safe word?” Nick questioned, concerned and still catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Judy croaked, rubbing her neck, “sorry, it's just, I can't deal with that much choking. I like it rough, but that was a bit, you know...”

“No apology needed, Carrots,” Nick chuckled empathetically and kissed Judy's forehead, “that's what safe words are for. I like strangling you, inducing fear into my pray...”

“Stop it,” Judy was also chuckling now, “you'll make me horny again! We've got work in the morning!”

“The point is, I don't want to completely asphyxiate you,” Nick finished.

Judy considered this, “asphyxiate is not a sexy word.”

“Asphyxiate,” said Nick in the sexiest voice he could muster, causing Judy's chuckling to transition into full-blown laughter.

“Too bad I couldn't make you cum a second time. I could tell you were close,” Judy rolled on top of Nick's chest, now rising and falling at a relaxed pace, and kissed the end of his muzzle gently.

Nick placed both his strong paws on Judy's back and said, “it's fine. Cumming a second time doesn't always happen anyway. This isn't porn or fanfiction; this is real.”

“And real sex is awkward and squishy,” said Judy with a smile.

“All part of the fun,” Nick grinned, “hey, want to know what else is awkward and squishy?”

“What?” Judy continued smiling.

“Little bunnies who misbehave!” Nick pushed Judy into the back of the re-existent imaginary couch with two strong paws, Judy yelping. He nipped at her body with his sharp canine teeth. His biting was gentle and rather playful, his teeth never penetrating her skin but just leaving little scratches and bite marks that were concealed by her fur. But it didn't fail to drive Judy wild.

She resumed the voice and mindset of a child, “No! Stop! He's gonna eat me! Mommy! Daddy! Help me!” She began to sob.

“Pathetic brat!” Nick spitted on Judy's face.

“I don't wanna! I don't wanna!” Judy continued sobbing.

“Don't wanna what? Die?” He snarled and bit her again.

Judy nodded, still sobbing, “you're just a big meanie!”

“You didn't say the safe word,” said Nick softly.

“That's because I'm having fun,” Judy replied, “but seriously, we have work in the morning.

“Erm, but it's already morning,” said Nick plainly.

“Shit, how long have we been at it?” Judy sat up immediately.

“I don't know when we started, but it's getting light outside.”

Judy glanced at the window, only to find that Nick was correct. Street lighting was no longer the dominant source of light now that the sky was turning a brighter shade of blue. She lay herself back down on Nick's chest, “time for some sleep,” she said with a relaxed sigh.

“Carrots, what are you doing?” Asked Nick.

“What? You're the comfiest bed I need,” she said with both eyes closed and a relaxed expression on her face. Nick took note of their difference in size, and understood.

“I'm fine with this,” he said, and lay his head down.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was tagged as 'underage' for the squeamish and scrupulous readers, and given an 'age play' tag because I don't want to be deceptive.
> 
> In case it hasn't been completely clear, Nick and Judy are both consenting adults, and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> As usual, please let me know if you see any grammatical errors.


End file.
